my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: The Big Flower Sale
Small Potted Purple Hydrangea +1 |description = Alice's garden had a good harvest. She wants you to help her promote the Flower Shop during a sales event. |details = *Post Posters **0/3 *Hand out Leaflets **0/4 *Talk to Alice |prev = Flower Shop Sign |next = }} The Big Flower Sale is a secondary mission. It triggers after the player has completed Flower Shop Sign. __TOC__ Conduct of the mission * "Oh, hey ! Thanks again for helping me with my flower shop makeover, I've been receiving more customers now than I've ever had!" * "My flower garden is just about ready for a big harvest, meaning a big new stock of flower bouquets are on its way." * "With this new stock, I'm planning to do my very first flower bouquet sale!" * "That's sounds great Alice!" * "To be quite honest, I am both excited and nervous. There are preparations to be done, and I would feel much more at ease with another helping hand. Could I ask for your assistance once more?" Choice 1: Yes absolutely. * "I can always rely on you, !" * Flower Shop Poster +3 * "First, we need to put up posters around Portia to let everyone know of the sale. Let's put one in Central Plaza and another in Peach Plaza." Choice 2: Sorry, perhaps another time. * "No worries, I will manage. Thanks for dropping by." This ends dialog, but the conversation can be continued by talking to Alice and selecting the mission, The Big Flower Sale. Post posters After accepting the mission, the player must place all of the Flower Shop Posters around town. The locations are: the inner right of the wall of the Peach Plaza gate, the archway to the Park in the middle of Main Street near Martha's Bakery, and the inner left of the Central Plaza gate, near the See-saw. Hand out Leaflets After posting all the posters, Alice asks for one more favor: * "Could I ask for your assistance once more?" * "All done? That's great! I'm just about ready, but before we begin the sale, we will need to hand out some pamphlets. * "I will stay by the shop and hand out pamphlets to any passerby. Could you hand these ones out to a range of townspeople in Portia? The people on this list will likely be interested in the sale, so please search for them! * Flower Shop Leaflet +4 The player must hand out the Leaflets to people Alice thinks will be interested in the sale, including Phyllis and Albert. Talk to Alice After handing out all the Leaflets, the player must talk to Alice. * "Phew, thanks for the help ! We are now ready to begin the big flower shop sale, I'm so excited! This begins the Flower Shop sale. For the next few days (approximately 4-7 days ), Alice will stock 4x Roses. Places of interest *Alice's Flower Shop *Central Plaza *Peach Plaza Rewards * 1 Small Potted Purple Hydrangea * Relationship +15 * Experience +3000 The Big Flower Sale